This invention relates to instruments for producing an output which is a function of the densities of two elemental fluids or gases, one elemental fluid or gas and one fluid or gas mixture, or two fluid or gas mixtures, and more particularly to a highly accurate vibration densitometer.
In the past it has been impossible to obtain an accurate density output from a vibration densitometer in the aforesaid two fluids, gases and fluid or gas mixtures.